


What is a Celestial?

by Starship_Artist



Series: Jumping Through the Multiverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Artist/pseuds/Starship_Artist
Summary: This is a background/worldbuilding fir my stories about my character Sylver in the stories in Hopping Through The Multiverse.you might want to read this first, but it doesn't really matter.
Series: Jumping Through the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822669
Kudos: 1





	1. What makes a Celestial?

**Author's Note:**

> So basically a bit of backstory, ask questions if you need to!

The inner dimension is an empty but full place.

It is where universes come into existence and then fade away. 

It is where Celestials are created and later fade. 

Sometimes the beings that live in the inner dimension have abilities that pertain only to themselves and worlds unable to be seen. 

Rarely, there comes a being called a ‘Hopper’ which is created without a birth universe. 

One of such hoppers is Sylver. She exists only to help her fellow Celestials who can not interfere with their own universes keep their worlds running. 

Most universes have a primary planet, usually called ‘Earth’ and they usually have very similar makeups to one another. 

There is one of such ‘Earths,’ Earth Prime, that has a Celestial who is the most powerful. Sometimes this Celestial has a Hopper gather information and then this Celestial, known commonly as God, gives the information to one of the many humans on Earth Prime and they create stories and worlds that seemingly come from nowhere. 

Sylver is a Hopper who travels the most. She has a drawback to her power. You see, her hair, normally a bright red, turns silver after a long time in one universe. And in some cases, when a world has too much magic already in it, she gets silver hair the second she steps through her teal portals. She has to wait until at least 75% of her hair is red once again in order to successfully travel to a dimension she wants to travel to. This can take anywhere from 2 months to 1 year. When her hair is silver, most of her godlike abilities are locked away. 

Sylver has a few Celestial friends, mainly Rouge, Bleu, Blanche, Eros, Oceana, Aima, and Kohl. They each have different universes, like Rouge’s is comparable to the Harry Potter world, Bleu’s to Marvel, Blanche’s is a Marvel-like that has lots of differences (more lgbtq+, less death, thanos never existed, etc. etc.), Eros has a world comparable to the Boku no Hero world, Oceana’s DC, Aima’s PJO and related, and Kohl has a sort of post-apocalyptic world (comparable to the Tales of a New World book series). They sometimes require a hopper to do work that cannot be done through a disciple. Celestials cannot access their own universes. 

Celestials often change their appearance, often in accordance with their universe’s primary planet. Sylver looks like a teenager with long red hair, black tights, a red schoolgirl uniform, brilliant teal sneakers, a dark purple bomber jacket, a ponytail holder that looks like a sort of antennae, and a teal staff with a crystal ball with wings at the tip. The staff is so heavy that anything other than a Celestial wouldn’t be able to pick it up. Hoppers always have a distinct color that associates them with their portal, Sylver’s being a teal green.


	2. Universe Vs. Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the difference between a Universe and a Dimension? Believe me, they are different things.

Dimensions and universes are very different.

Universes are the baseline for every dimension. A Universe is the ‘parent.’ It is what the Celestial first reigns over. The Celestial is considered a ‘Parent’ if it has dimensions. 

Dimensions come off of a ‘Parent’ universe. Dimensions are the ‘Children’ of a ‘Parent.’ There are reigning Celestials in ‘Children’ dimensions but they have significantly less influence over their worlds. Their worlds tend to follow the ‘storyline’ of their ‘parent’ with only few divergences in the ‘plot.’ 

Sometimes, a ‘parent’ has a ‘child’ with another ‘parent,’ for example, Rouge (one of Sylver’s friends) has a ‘Harry Potter’ universe and Aima (another friend) has a ‘Percy Jackson’ universe. Their ‘kid’ would be a Crossover dimension, and have aspects of both ‘parents.’ The celestial that reigns over it has a bit more influence over their world because it is a Crossover world. 

The place where a Celestial lives is called a ‘Parallel’ or a ‘Plane’ and it is sometimes just an empty space or sometimes it is a house or a location. It could be a forest, a small mansion, in the clouds, underwater, or really anything. 

There is one very large Parallel that is called the Inner Dimension/Universe. All Celestials have access to this Parallel and each has a small space they can call their own. The Inner is an infinite space and there is an infinity of Universes. 

Inside of a Universe or Dimension there can be something called a Realm which is just another plane of existence within a plane of existence. 

Don’t confuse a dimension with a universe or else you might offend the celestial that reigns over your world. 

Be careful and watch for messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or requests for the first Universe I send Sylver to, please tell me!


End file.
